


Let It Be Me

by elemie89



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemie89/pseuds/elemie89
Summary: Ben Solo has found the perfect Christmas tree. Only problem is, someone else thinks it’s a perfect tree too.





	Let It Be Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReyloWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloWarrior/gifts).



> For my dear sweet sister wife, Tej. 
> 
> From this prompt:
> 
> Ben goes out to get a Christmas tree. He finds himself smitten with the freckled-three-bun-wearing customer... but curse his stupid mouth when he picks the tree she wants.  
> They fight and ... he invites her to dinner? What? Is? Going? On? Benjamin?
> 
> Friends, to enemies, to friends, to lovers?
> 
> Fluffy, fun, smutty!!!

“Get a real tree, Benjamin. You’re an adult now, that’s what adults do…” Ben Solo said in a mocking tone to himself, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

 

He was perfectly content to leave his brownstone in Brooklyn bare for the holidays. It wasn’t like he owned any decorations or spent the holidays there anyway. However, this year his parents had insisted on making the trip from Washington DC to New York to spend quality family time from Christmas Eve until New Years. This meant he needed to make his place look like the North Pole threw up in it. Leia Organa-Solo would entertain nothing less. Ben truly did love his mother, but right now she wasn’t his favorite person. If it wasn’t for his mother, he wouldn’t be at the Home Depot in the freezing cold attempting to find the perfect Christmas tree and clear the store of their supply of decorations.

 

It seemed everyone and their brother had the same idea as Ben that evening. He bumped into no less than five people in the fifteen minutes he’d been searching. Further adding to his frustration was he couldn’t make heads or tails of what he was looking for. Frasier, Douglas Fir - it was all Greek to Ben.

 

Ben paused to look at a tree for a moment and decided to keep moving. Still looking at the tree he was pondering, he wasn’t paying attention where he was going and soon felt the splash of a hot drink on his chest. Having reached his boiling point with humanity, he was about to swear at whoever he’d bumped in to, when he looked at the offending party. It was a woman. She stood at about average height. Her mouth was agape with a look of shock, clearly trying to stifle a laugh.

 

“Oh goodness, I’m so sorry…” her voice trailed off, surveying the damage her beverage had caused.

 

Her British accent had Ben immediately drawn in, as did the rest of her. Looking at her, his mood from a few seconds ago softened. Her expressive hazel eyes and freckles perfectly complemented her brown hair, which was pulled up in three buns. Ben wasn’t much given to hyperbole, but she was probably one of the most beautiful women he’d ever seen. _Just my luck,_ he mused, _she’s gorgeous and probably thinks I’m an idiot_ . At that moment he realized he’d probably been staring too long and needed to avert his eyes quickly before he veered into creepy territory and _really_ ruined his chances.

 

“It’s ok. I wasn’t looking where I was going and - yeah - I’m sorry too,” he apologized, attempting to wipe his peacoat off with gloved hands.

 

“Apology accepted,” she replied with a smile.

 

“I’m Ben,” he said, extending a hand.

 

“Rey,” she replied, returning his gesture.       

   

“Again, I’m sorry about your…” his voice trailed off, pointing to her drink.

 

“Hot chocolate,” Rey supplied.

 

“Hot chocolate,” Ben repeated. He noticed she’d gotten some of the drink on her pink puffer vest. “Hopefully, this doesn’t put a damper on your night.”

 

“Don’t fret about it!” she said, waving him off. “This is my favorite Christmas activity, other than baking cookies. A little spilled hot chocolate isn’t enough to ruin this.”

 

Ben took note of the small Christmas ornament earrings Rey had on. Oh, she was one of _those_ people, like his mother - full of holly, jolly holiday cheer. Ben felt slightly better about the whole situation when he spotted _it_ \- the perfect tree. It was right next to the one he’d been surveying before his clumsy self temporarily derailed his mission. It looked full, healthy and gave off the perfect intoxicating pine smell Ben loved. He reached out to grab the trunk and declare victory - at the same time as Rey.

 

“Oh it’s perfect!” Rey cried, not seeing that Ben had grabbed it at the same time as her.

 

“I know, that’s why _I_ am buying it.” Ben said, matter-of-factly, pulling the tree closer to him.

 

“I think you’re mistaken,” Rey replied, pulling the tree closer to her.

 

Ben quirked an eyebrow as they stared at each other for a few seconds. He finally was willing to relent when he realized how ridiculous this all was - he was fighting over a tree at Home Depot.

 

“I’m afraid we are at an impasse,” he said, breaking the silence.

 

“I’m afraid so,” Rey replied.

 

“I have a proposition for you,” Ben stated.

 

“What might that be?” Rey questioned, not breaking her hold on her quarry.

 

“I’ll let you have this tree - on one condition.”

 

“Oh?” Rey asked.

 

“You help me find an equally perfect tree and some ornaments”

 

Rey studied him for a second, “That seems easy enough, but I have a counter offer.”

 

“Let’s hear it, then”

 

“I get the tree, and all of the above _and_ you buy me a new hot chocolate from the Starbucks down the road.”

 

Had Ben just heard her right? This beautiful woman had actually taken him up on his offer _and_ wanted him to buy her a drink? Surely he had to be dreaming, but he was just going to roll with it.

  


***

 

Rey Niima was either crazy, stupid, or some combination of the two. She couldn’t believe she was going to help a total stranger find a tree, help get him ornaments, and she was getting a free hot chocolate out of the deal as well. Mr. Tall, Dark, and Deliciously Nerdy Ben could very well be a serial killer for all Rey knew. However, with that angular jaw and piercing dark eyes, Rey was somehow ready to throw caution to the wind. Besides, the store had a lot of people in it tonight and Starbucks was a relatively low-risk place as well.

 

Ben and Rey roamed up and down the aisles of trees, with Ben graciously carrying hers as they searched. They settled on one a few aisles over from where they had met. Upon finding Ben’s Christmas tree, Rey puffed up with pride. Finding two spectacular Douglas Fir’s in one night was no small feat.

 

They paid for their trees and made arrangements for them to be shipped to their residences. Moving on to ornaments, Rey helped Ben pick out some simple red and green balls and colored lights. When they had completed their errands, they moved over to Starbucks, ordered their drinks and sat down.

 

Rey had expected their conversation to be awkward and forced, but, in fact, it was the opposite. She expected it to resemble making small talk out of obligation with co-workers or family - not that she knew too much about the latter. However it was quite the opposite. Talking with Ben felt like the most natural thing in the world. They talked about their jobs - Ben, a chemical engineer, and Rey, a preschool teacher. Rey even touched on growing up in the foster system, which was something she never really did.

 

Their conversation flowed so easy and naturally, they were shocked when a barista came over and informed them the shop was closing in a half hour. Ben looked at his Apple Watch and let out a chuckle.

 

“Well, guess we better let these people close up, huh?”

 

Rey nodded and yawned, suddenly aware of how tired she was.

 

***

 

Ben put his coat back on and gathered up his purchases. He reached in his wallet and dropped a few dollars in the tip jar by the register, with a silent apology for taking up space so late. Before walking out in to the cold night air to their Uber’s, Ben decided to further push his luck.

 

“Hey, Rey?”

 

She hummed in response, turning around to meet his gaze.

 

“Any chance you’d be willing to help me decorate the tree when it arrives?”

 

“Sure,” she replied with a grin. “As long as there’s food involved. I need to be incentivized, Ben.”

 

“The promise of my company isn’t enough?” Ben teased.

 

“Hmmm, we _did_ just meet tonight…” Rey trailed off, dishing it right back.

 

“Fair enough.” he laughed.

 

They exchanged numbers with the promise of meeting again when Ben’s tree was delivered. As he slid in to his Uber, he shook his head at his good fortune tonight.

  


***

 

Rey stepped back and set down the glass of wine in her hand. Music streamed from the Echo Dot on the mantle. The last ornament had been hung, Ben was plugging the lights in and it was time to step back and admire their handiwork. She clapped in approval as the multicolored lights flashed on. Rey moved over to a lamp in the corner of the living room and turned it off so that most of the illumination came from the tree. Ben came out from behind the tree and met Rey in the middle of the living room.

 

“It looks great!” Rey beamed in approval.

 

Ben smirked and whispered, “Beautiful.”

 

Rey pretended not to notice he wasn’t looking at the tree. The past week, she’d been attempting to ignore her growing attraction to Ben Solo to little avail. Even after setting up a date and time to decorate Ben’s brownstone, they were still texting. Her best friend and co-worker, Rose noticed a change in Rey. Everytime her phone would buzz with a text, Rey would leap for her phone.

 

“Is that _Ben_?” Rose would prod every so often.

 

Rey would roll her eyes and deny, deny, deny. Two days before meeting up again, it was ugly sweater day at Rey’s school. Rey had chosen one with a gaudy present on it. Rose suggested Rey take a selfie in her sweater and send it to Ben. Before she hit send, Rose swiped her phone, typed something - despite Rey’s protests, and hit send. When she read the caption, Rey turned beet red.

 

**Rey:** i’m your Xmas present this year ;)

 

“You’re welcome,” Rose said with a shit-eating grin.

 

Rey wanted to fling her phone into the nearest body of water and avoid Ben Solo at all costs. She was plotting Rose’s death until she heard her text message ping go off.

 

**Ben:** wouldn’t mind unwrapping this particular gift ;)

 

Rey almost shrieked when she read the reply. Now she was alone with him two days later with Christmas lights twinkling, trying not to stare at his plush lips. She also wasn’t thinking about where she’d like those lips - nope, not even a little bit. As if the universe felt the atmosphere needed to be a little more charged, a guitar twanged from Alexa and signalled the start of a slow song. Ben opened his mouth to command the device to skip to the next song on the playlist, but Rey stopped him.

 

“No, I like this song.”

 

“Oh.” he paused for a moment, then reached out his hand. “Dance with me?”

 

Rey’s eyes widened as she took his hand. _He felt it too_ , she thought as she nestled against his solid chest. These words crooned from Alexa:

 

_Now, I remember all too well_

_Just how it feels to be all alone_

_You feel like you'd give anything_

_For just a little place you can call your own_

 

Rey had listened to this song before, hoping against hope someone would mean those words one day. Could it be Ben? As she swayed back and forth in his living room, she hoped and prayed the answer was yes.  When he stopped dancing, cupped her face with his hands and kissed her, she had her answer.

 

***

 

It was almost midnight on Christmas Eve, Rey figured she’d outstayed her welcome at Ben’s house. Han and Leia had already headed to bed and Ben had fallen asleep on the couch snuggling Rey. Her heart was full from the day. She’d only been dating Ben for about two weeks now. The way his family had accepted her as one of their own was something Rey certainly wasn’t used to, but she wasn’t going to question it. A smile crept to her face as she sat herself up, careful not to disturb Ben. She picked up their empty plates from the coffee table and quietly moved into the kitchen.

 

The loss of contact must have awoken Ben. She heard him stirring as she moved through the kitchen. Moments later, as she rinsed off a dish, she felt Ben’s warmth behind her and his massive hands slipped around her waist to embrace her. He nuzzled her neck with his nose and elicited a giggle from Rey.

 

He began leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, slightly pulling the fabric of her sweater dress off her shoulder as he moved lower. Rey let out a contented sigh at his actions. She turned herself around and sat herself on the counter, draping her arms around Ben and pulling him in for a kiss. As the kiss deepened and their tongues did their flirtatious dance with one another, Ben’s hands slipped under Rey’s sweater dress.

 

Rey giggled again, pushing his hands away. In an almost whisper she chided, “Ben, your parents are right down the hall.”

 

He looked at her with a devilish gleam in his eyes, leaned in close and whispered back, “Guess you’ll just have to be quiet then, sweetheart.”

 

Rey drew in a sharp breath as goosebumps formed on her neck. Ben swooped her up in a bridal carry and Rey did her best to stifle a yelp. Rey was a bundle of nerves as he carried her up a short flight of stairs to his bedroom and set her down on the bed. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t envisioned this a few times since she’d started seeing Ben. Now that it was actually happening, Rey was anxious and excited all at once.

 

“Take off your dress,” Ben commanded. Rey was more than happy to oblige him. She discarded her dress on the floor and came to rest on her knees in the middle of the bed.

 

Ben came to meet her in the middle of the bed. Caressing her face, her drew her in for a kiss. He released one hand and hooked a thumb under a strap of her bra. Rey silently cursed herself for not having the foresight to wear sexier or at least prettier underwear tonight, but Ben didn’t seem to care. As he helped her slip her bra off, he looked at her like the sun rose and set with her. Rey couldn’t tell if the blush that was forming on her cheeks was from the intensity of his gaze or being bare in front of someone like this for the first time.  

 

“Perfect,” he breathed as he eased her down gently, placing his arms on either side of her for support.

 

Rey knew her face was definitely the color of fire at that very moment, she was blushing so hard. Ben must have picked up on Rey’s nervous energy.

 

He asked in a quiet voice, “First time?”

 

Rey nodded timidly and Ben let out a breath.

 

“You too?” Rey asked.

 

They both laughed and any tension in the room evaporated. Ben gave her a look that said everything was ok. He brought himself down to the end of the bed, placing a trail of kisses down her stomach. Rey’s tummy flinched at the initial contact, but soon a soft moan escaped her lips as he continued his adoration. She didn’t know how he was making heat rise from her from simple kisses, but Rey wasn’t questioning it. They felt divine.

 

Ben placed his hands on the hem of her leggings and looked up at her, asking for permission. Rey nodded her assent. When she was completely bared before him, Ben surveyed her and his face once again said the world revolved around Rey. He threw her leg over his shoulder and swiped his tongue along her dripping wet pussy. The cry she let out was one of shock and pleasure and her hand flew up to her mouth, suddenly remembering her new boyfriend’s parents were sleeping downstairs.

 

“Remember sweetheart,” he said looking up at her with that devilish look, his hot breath tickling her clit. “Quiet.”

 

Rey bit a finger as Ben returned to his ministrations. Her toes curled and she gripped the sheets with her free hand as heat began to rise from where Ben was lavishing all his attention. She bucked her hips and Ben placed a hand on her stomach to steady her. Rey had come by her own hand before, so she knew an orgasm was building and close to spilling over.

 

“Ben - fuck - I’m so close Ben,” she whimpered.

 

He heard her pleas and continued his seduction, increasing his pace and sucking at her sensitive nub. The pressure in Rey’s chest reached a boiling point, her legs were shaking and she almost broke skin on her poor index finger when she finally reached her climax. She emptied herself on Ben’s tongue.

 

He looked up at her, her juices glistening on her tongue. “You were a good girl, Rey. You stayed quiet for me.”

 

He moved toward the head of the bed and kissed her, still shaky from the orgasm that had just rocked her body. She untucked his shirt hastily and moved to make quick work of his belt and pants.

 

“So eager,” Ben said, breaking the kiss. “You want me inside you, huh?”

 

Rey nodded, but her insides were screaming, “Hell yes!”

 

Ben shed his pants and shirt in record time. He positioned himself over her and Rey took a moment to appreciate his sculpted arms and chest with roaming hands. This was a dream. There was no way any human was this perfect, but here he was in front of her worshiping her body like there was no tomorrow.

 

He removed his boxers and his cock sprung free from it’s confinement. Rey widened her eyes in amusement. Just as she had suspected, it was proportional to the rest of his large frame. He paused for a moment, looking in her eyes. For all his big talk, Rey could see this man was just as nervous as she was.

 

“You ready, sweetheart?” he asked, barely above a whisper.

 

Rey nodded and he slowly dipped in her with just the tip of his cock. Rey drew in a sharp breath at the new sensation. Ben thrusted in her again and again, each time filling and stretching her more. The delicious friction between her legs had Rey biting her finger, struggling to keep her noises in. The only sounds filling the room were the occasional stilted breath from Ben and the lewd slapping of their bodies.  

 

Rey broke the silence as she sensed her second orgasm of the night was close. She couldn’t keep her voice down. “Fuck - Ben - I’m - fuck”

 

Ben placed his hand on her mouth to stifle her moans and increased his pace.

 

“I’m almost there too, sweetheart,” he breathed. “Come with me.”

 

He adjusted his angle and thrusted once more and that was all it took for both of them. Ben let out a grunt as he emptied himself into her, Rey almost breaking skin on her lip as she bit down to keep quiet. Ben came to rest on his elbows as they caught their breath, utterly spent from their passion.

 

Ben pulled out of Rey, flopped on his back next to her, and pulled the comforter over both of them. She moved closer to him and snuggled on his chest. Ben glanced over at his alarm clock on his nightstand and saw it that it was past midnight - now officially Christmas.

 

“Merry Christmas, Rey.” he whispered, kissing the crown of her head.

 

Rey hummed in exhaustion. “Merry Christmas, Ben.”

  
  
  


   

   

 

   


End file.
